Lolita
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Prequel to "The Fab Five." Before meeting the Horsemen, Lolita Hart was a small town girl living in Baton Rouge, Louisiana; dreaming of being a contortionist/stage magician in New York. Leads up to the events of NYSM1, one shot.
1. Prologue: Performing at the Magic Club

**Author's Note: Hello again, Now You See Me fans!**

 **It is I, AvidMovieFan16. As promised, I'd be doing a prequel to my first NYSM fan fic "The Fab Five." It will mostly be about my OC, Lolita Hart. I must say, this is my first time doing a prequel; let alone a backstory on an OC.**

 **To those of you who continued to favorite and follow my two NYSM stories, thank you so much! I'm amazed people are still reading them.**

 **So, in other words enjoy. I will accept constructive criticism, but no flames please. And do favorite and follow.**

 **Now You See Me does not belong to me, all rights go to Lionsgate and Summit Entertainment. I just own my OC Lolita and the people in her life (not the Four Horsemen).**

Prologue

Lolita Hart is in her dressing room getting ready for a show, when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Lolita.

The door opens and Leia, Lolita's friend and coworker stuck her head in.

"You just about ready?" Leia asked.

"Yep," Lolita replied, adjusting the straps on her top.

Leia nodded.

"Wow, girl you look amazing." She remarked.

Lolita looked down at her ensemble: sparkly butterfly halter top, leather pants and peep-toe shoes.

"Thanks," She said.

The two exit the room.

Leia signaled Tony, the club's announcer that Lolita is ready and Tony nods.

"Have a good show," said Leia.

"Thank you," Lolita waited patiently in the wings.

"Please welcome the lovely and talented Lolita Hart!" Tony declared.

The audience applauded as Lolita made her way to the stage, front and center.

Male members wolf whistled at Lolita's outfit.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" Lolita addressed the crowd.

"Today, we'll begin with a couple of contortionist acts and then do one incredible magic act."

"Are you ready to be dazzled?" She asks the mass of people.

"Yes!"

"Then let's get it started!" Lolita declared.

First, Lolita takes her shoes off and tossed them aside. Then she puts her head between the legs, hands flat on the ground, facing the audience.

People gasped in amazement.

Next, Lolita positioned her legs over her head; hands still on the ground. Lolita's long legs go upward, wraps itself around and she starts walking on her hands.

While everyone oohed and ahhed; a mysterious person dressed in a dark-blue hooded sweatshirt stood behind watching the honey blonde haired girl intently.

Finally, Lolita finished her act by doing a flip and stood on her feet.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Lolita took a bow…

 _Lolita Hart moved from Baton Rouge, Louisiana to Brooklyn, New York. She dreamed of being a contortionist/stage magician and therefore left her small-town life behind._

 _Her story begins on the day her parents kicked out their only daughter…_

 **A/N: Okay, I'd thought I start it off with Lolita performing at the Magic Club; (with a backstage behind-the-scenes moment) just to show her at the height of her passion. And then start the story with Lolita getting kicked out by her parents.**

 **Eventually, by the end of the story Lolita will receive an invitation to join the Eye- a tarot card.**

 **So, folks I'll resume the story over Spring Break because I'm going to be in school.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	2. Lolita gets kicked out

**Author's Note: Hello all!**

 **Thank you for being patient. I had to go back to school after publishing the story. Now that I'm out for spring break, I decided to update.**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to reeseroo for the favorite and follow, I'm glad to see you're interested. Also, thank you to The Individualist for the review; I'm pleased you like my story.**

 **So, leave a review (no flames please), favorite and follow. I do not own Now You See Me, just my OC.**

Chapter 2

"Absolutely not!"

Lolita had just told her parents, Thomas and Abigail Hart that she wants to be a contortionist and stage magician. And unfortunately, they were not having it.

"Why on earth would you pursue something that's pointless?" Abigail asked her daughter.

"Don't you want a steady job where you can make good money?" Thomas added.

"Mom, Dad, that's not what I envisioned." Lolita replied. "Ever since that trip to carnival and seeing contortionist/magic acts; I love the idea of performing on stage and that's what I want to do."

"So, after the carnival; all those yoga, ballet, and gymnastics activities you participated in was for your silly dream job?" Abigail demanded.

"It's not silly, Mom!" Lolita protested.

"Lolita, be reasonable. You deserve having an actual _career_ , not some foolishness like magic and contortion." Thomas said.

"I _want_ to be a contortionist and stage magician!" Lolita insisted. "I wish you'd support my dreams, what part of that do you not understand?!"

"Lolita Genevieve Hart, don't you take that tone with us!" Abigail snapped. "Your father and I would like for you to come to your senses; forget about that nonsense!"

"And if you don't like the way we run things, you can get out." Thomas said sharply.

Lolita stared at her parents, feeling stung that they would kick her out. However, she doesn't show it.

"Gladly," Lolita shot back.

As she went upstairs to her room, Lolita felt like the bottom had fallen out from her. But that didn't stop her nor bother her.

Once inside, Lolita contacts her aunt Hilda from her phone.

After a few rings, Hilda answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Hilda, it's Lolita." Lolita responded.

"Hi, Lolita. How are you?" Hilda asked.

"Fine thanks," The honey blonde girl replied. "I was wondering, could I stay with you?"

"Why's that?"

"Mom and Dad are kicking me out," Lolita answered.

"What?" Hilda asked, shocked. "Why would they do such a thing?"

Lolita went on to explain to her aunt what had happened.

"I can't believe my own sister and brother-in-law would kick out their only daughter." Hilda commented, appalled. "You are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Hilda." Lolita said.

"You're welcome, dear. Now, pack your things; I'll be there to pick you up." Hilda advised.

"Okay, will do and thank you;" said Lolita.

She and Hilda hang up.

Without hesitation, Lolita began packing her clothes, shoes, toiletries, and personal items into separate duffels.

A few minutes later, Hilda's car pulled up in front of the house.

After taking a final look around her bedroom, Lolita picked her bags up and headed downstairs.

By the Lolita appeared, Hilda was in the foyer speaking with Abigail and Tom.

Spotting her niece, she says to Lolita "Go wait in the car. I'll be right there."

Lolita nodded and turned to her parents for the last time.

"Goodbye, Mom and Dad;"

Without a word, the blonde walks out the door; heading for Hilda's car and put her duffels in.

After waiting in the car patiently, Hilda joins Lolita.

"How did it go?" Lolita asked.

"It went well, I gave them a piece of my mind." Hilda answered.

"Aunt Hilda, do you think being a contortionist and stage magician is ridiculous?"

"Of course not! You can be anything you want to be. If that is your dream, go for it. Don't let anybody, not even your parents dictate what you can or can't do. Let alone deter you." Hilda encouraged.

Lolita smiled a bit.

"You're right," She said. "And thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Hilda and Lolita drove home.

Later that night, when Lolita went to bed in the guestroom at her aunt's house; she cried herself to sleep. Not only because of what her parents did, but of the fact she was free. And soon, Lolita would be on her way to leaving Baton Rouge, Louisiana; pursuing her dream.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter!**

 **Just so you know, it was my idea that Hilda be the sister of Lolita's mother.**

 **Anyways, the next two chapters will be about Lolita working as a diner waitress and moving to New York. But fret not, my dears. We'll get to the more exciting chapters and take it from there.**

 **Hopefully, I'll crank out more chapters while I'm still on spring break.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	3. Waitressing, Researching, and Practice

**Author's Note: Here it is guys, the third chapter. In other words, let's go!**

Chapter 3

Following the incident with her parents, Lolita now lived under her aunt's roof. She and Hilda made a compromise where Lolita would get a job, to save money for the move to New York.

And so, Lolita got a job as a diner waitress in Baton Rouge. At school, she was nicknamed "diner girl" by her peers; but she did not let that get to her. Lolita worked hard in school and at work, she provided excellent service and received good tips from customers. Often at times, the blonde helped her aunt out at home. But for the most part, she saved money.

On the days when Lolita was off from work or out of school, she practices her contortion skills or spending time at the library; researching apartments in Brooklyn, New York.

Lolita remembered the time her parents took their daughter to a carnival. There she saw several magic acts and contortionist performances. Since then, she'd been intrigued and desired to perform on stage. Lolita did research on magic and contortion; as well as dabbling in ballet, yoga, and gymnastics, strengthening her flexibility. At that time, Lolita's parents assumed that she wanted to be a ballerina or a gymnast. But that was before Lolita would reveal her true aspiration.

Now that Lolita no longer lived with Thomas and Abigail, they avoided each other. She'd see them in public, but they hardly said a word to her. Gazes were met and then went away. That was the end of Lolita's relationship with her mother and father.

 **A/N: Sorry that was short, but I hope you liked it. The "diner girl" nickname is a reference to A Cinderella Story (the one with Hilary Duff).**

 **The next chapter won't be short. And then the next ones will be longer and more exciting (which I'm looking forward to writing them).**

 **More soon!**


	4. Moving to New York

**Author's Note: Hello one and all!**

 **Before I begin, I'd like to give a shout out to:**

 **The Individualist: Yeah, I know. But fret not, things will get better for her in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Imaginist007: I couldn't agree more.**

 **So, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Few months later, after graduating from high school, Lolita can finally move to New York. She found an affordable apartment in Brooklyn, New York online; and with help from her aunt Hilda, she could secure it. And on top of that, Lolita saved plenty of money.

Lolita had her things packed and was raring to go. She and Hilda had agreed on taking the train to Brooklyn from Louisiana; Hilda will be taking the train back.

That morning, Lolita and Hilda boarded their train to New York. As the train left Baton Rouge, the honey blonde girl watched her hometown pass by. She was moving on and leaving her small-town life.

"Goodbye Louisiana, hello New York." Lolita thought to herself; as the train rode on.

Hours later, Hilda and Lolita arrived in New York. They took a cab to Brooklyn and made it to the chosen apartment.

After meeting with the landowner, filling out documents, and receiving a key, the two young women went out to run errands.

That afternoon, Lolita had water and utilities turned on, groceries, an air mattress, and pillows. She had packed sheets and a blanket along with her stuff. Eventually, once Lolita found a job and made enough money, she'll be able to buy furniture and hangers. Just if bills and rent were taken care of.

Hilda made the choice to spend the night with her niece and head back the next day. So, Lolita and her aunt ordered Chinese food for dinner, and went to bed later; after a long and eventful day.

The next morning, Hilda left for Baton Rouge. She and Lolita agreed to stay in touch, exchanged numbers and addresses.

"Take care of yourself, good luck with finding a job." Hilda said.

"I will, and thank you so much." Lolita replied.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

The two hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Have a safe trip back, and call me when you get home." Lolita advised.

"Will do, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Aunt Hilda."

Hilda got inside a taxicab, waving as it drove off to the station.

Lolita waved back and exhaled; before going inside her new home.

 **A/N: I hope that was long enough for you.**

 **This will have to be the last chapter I'm posting because I'll be in school. But do not worry, I'll update over the summer. I cannot wait to write the more exciting chapters.**

 **Until then, so long!**


	5. Job Hunting

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I'm back.**

 **Thank you for your patience. I was working on other stories since I'm now out for the summer. Fret not, my dears I won't abandon the story.**

 **Thank you to The Individualist for the review, hopefully this chapter will be longer. The next ones will be.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 5

After Hilda's departure, Lolita decided to find a job the very next day. What she had in mind was searching for a place, where she can do what she loved doing.

That morning during breakfast, Lolita went through the classified section of the newspaper. There she found potential ads for performing at nightclubs and circled them.

Afterwards, Lolita freshened up and got dressed in an outfit (off-the-shoulder striped top, black pants, flats, and fringed jacket). She packed her cross-body purse with contents, plus the newspaper's classified section.

Taking her keys and purse, Lolita walks out of her apartment, locked the door, and caught a cab. She sets off; determined on getting a job.

Hours later, Lolita felt a little discouraged. The clubs she went to wouldn't hire her, and some would agree to hire her if she took off her clothes while doing contortion acts. Lolita refused, knowing she was too smart for that and her aunt would be highly disappointed.

But nevertheless, Lolita did not give up.

She gets dropped off at her last resort- The Magic Club. The building looked okay on the outside. Up top was a neon sign of a woman holding a top hat with a rabbit inside in one hand; the other holding playing cards. The blonde took a deep breath and goes in. Once Lolita was inside, she looked around. The interior was more decent compared to the exterior. There was a bar, a stage, tables and chairs.

She saw a group of people, three guys and two women, sitting and talking amongst themselves.

One of the guys spotted Lolita.

"Can we help you?" He asks.

The others turned their attention to Lolita.

"Hello," Lolita greeted. "I saw a 'Help Wanted' ad in the paper and I came by to make an inquiry."

"She came by to make an inquiry," The older guy said.

"You interested in performing on stage?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." Lolita responded.

"In that case, hi. I'm Tony, the club's announcer;" said the young guy.

"Over here, that's Joey, he's in charge of the magic acts. Quinn, he's the assistant. And these two ladies are Ruth and Leia. They take care of hair, makeup, and wardrobe." Tony gestured to the others.

"Hi," said Lolita.

"What's your name?" Leia asked.

"Lolita Hart,"

"Lolita?" Joey asks.

"Like the movie, right?" Quinn questions.

Lolita nodded.

"My dad's a Stanley Kubrick fan, so he christened me the name." She answered.

"So, where you from?" Ruth asked.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I just moved to Brooklyn, New York."

"Any family here?" Leia asked.

"No, my folks live in Baton Rouge. My aunt helped me with the move though," Lolita said.

"So, what is it that you do?" Tony inquired.

"I happen to be a contortionist," The blonde explained. "I can twist and bend my body into unusual positions."

"Really?" Quinn asks.

"Show us," said Joey.

Lolita then proceeded. Taking off her jacket; she tilted her body forward in a curve, put both legs together, butt over the head, forming an 'S'.

The staff members stared with a mixture of astonishment, wonder, and interest.

Lolita made herself push forward, while still forming an 'S'. With her hands and chin on the ground, she positioned her legs over the head. Lolita curls into a ball and rolled around on the floor. Finally, she does a flip and stood on her feet.

The group golf clapped, impressed by what they had just witnessed.

"That was incredible!" Tony remarked, grinning.

"What do you say, guys?"

"She's in," Joey replied.

Quinn, Ruth, and Leia nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the Magic Club, Lolita." Tony said.

A smile formed on Lolita's face.

"Thank you so much," She said.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **The inspiration for the club in my story was that nightclub from the film Desperately Seeking Susan starring Madonna (check it out if you never seen it).**

 **Now, the more exciting chapters will be coming and I can't wait to write them.**

 **Until then, ciao!**


End file.
